The specification relates to tuning a vehicle control system for a connected vehicle based on a user profile for a driver and the characteristic behavior of the vehicle. The vehicle may have a plurality of drivers and the vehicle control system may be tuned differently for the different drivers.
Vehicles increasingly include vehicle control systems. For example, a vehicle may be an autonomous vehicle or include an Advanced Driver Assistance System (herein an “ADAS system” if singular or “ADAS systems” if plural).
ADAS systems are frequently included in vehicles that are used for car-rental business or car sharing services. Although ADAS systems improve vehicle safety, the default control parameter settings for ADAS systems is not always comfortable for all users. This is especially true in situations where a vehicle may have many different drivers (e.g., car-rental businesses, car-sharing services, etc.). For example, some users may consider a setting for an ADAS system to be “too quick,” “too slow,” “too close” or “too far.” This may make the user feel uncomfortable or unsafe when driving the vehicle with the ADAS system operating. If a user feels uncomfortable (or unsafe) because of the operation of an ADAS system, the user will likely deactivate the ADAS system and never use it again.